


(Re)Birth of a Feeling

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Hero worship is a funny thing, and a very hard one to kill. A retelling of Soifon's story in the Soul Society Arc through four haiku.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	(Re)Birth of a Feeling

Reclining princess,  
Regal gaze above her wasps--  
Awe born in a flash

Resting commander,  
Crooked grin, welcoming eyes--  
The world built anew

An absent goddess,  
Cut without word or warning--  
The world falls apart

An upright rebel,  
Superior as always--  
Awe bends the knees fast


End file.
